Power adaptors typically include a power brick and a long cable attached thereto. Some power adaptors include a VELCRO® strap wrapped around a portion of the cable, so that the cable may be bundled and secured using the VELCRO® strap. This design, however, can be cumbersome and the cable often gets tangled. Moreover, the noise associated with VELCRO® can be annoying, and the VELCRO® strap may become lost.
Other power adaptors may include cable management hooks which project out from the power brick. This design also suffers certain disadvantages, such as broken hooks, or increased manual manipulation.